


The Bench

by sianyboxx



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: But not a major character, Character Death, Sadness, im sorry this is sad, to be fair shes pretty major to me tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:32:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8003872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sianyboxx/pseuds/sianyboxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little piece exploring the sadness and the memories that come after death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bench

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random little thing I wrote a while back, just changed a few names and details is all. Enjoy.

A man sits on a wooden bench. His back is arched and he is leaning forward, hunched shoulders hinting at an age much older than his young features appear. He looks upwards for a few moments, then straight ahead. He leans back and listens. Feathers fly by. Furry creatures scurry along. Plastic discs and patterned round objects sail across the surface before the man. He rests.  
  
It was not long ago that another rested beside him. She is gone now. He looks tenderly at the memorial plaque embedded in the bench beside him. Darcy would've liked it. Simple, yet elegant, the way she had been in life. The way she was before the deadly disease had invaded her, sapped her energy, leaving her a shell of the person she once was. That is why he comes here. To remember.  
  
This park had been their favourite place to be together. Away from the hustle and bustle of life in the Tower, it was where they had had their first date, all those years ago. On a checked blanket under the old elm tree, it had been the first of many memories they would share there. They had been through a lot in the years they had been together, and a lot of things had changed. This park that remained untouched, a constant reminder of their time together, their love and faith in one another.  
  
The disease had been swift. It was excruciating, watching her life force ebb away. He barely had time to say goodbye. And when he knew there was nothing any of them could do, it took all he had to not simply fall apart. When she finally did leave, a part of him went with her too.  
  
The others mourned Darcy, each in their own way. Her death had left a gaping hole, one that he doubted could ever be filled. Darcy had loved them with every inch of her being. She lived and breathed her adopted family. The man closes his eyes and smiles as a memory washes over him.  
  
_Darcy, dancing to an old record in the common area. She is laughing, full of life. Clint is leading, moving along with her, grinning like a loon. Natasha and Bucky sit at the island, smiling indulgently. She doesn't stop when he enters the room but he notices the way her eyes flicker constantly towards him._  
  
That is how he likes to remember her. Vibrant, spirited, painfully beautiful. He often caught himself wondering how such a gorgeous woman had become his. But he counted himself lucky, and tried never to take her for granted.  
  
He is brought out of his reverie by the intrusive blaring of his cellphone. He notes the caller and realises he was meant to be back an hour ago.He sighs, not ready to leave. He never is, really. But he knows he must. Duty calls, after all.  
  
He runs his fingers over the memorial plaque once more, and with a last goodbye heaves himself up off the bench. Weaving around dogs and kids and families out for picnics, he heads towards his motorbike. The weight in his heart has lifted, at least for the moment. And when it gets too much again, he knows he can always come back. Come back to the bench, to his memories. Come back to his Darcy.


End file.
